Electronic devices are present in various form factors, such as, tablets, cell phones, laptops, eBook readers, etc. Charging such electronic devices is necessary on a regular basis, and typically the devices are charged by a connection to the main connector port of the electronic device. Often, the main connector port is located at a bottom portion of the device such that it may stand upright while it is connected into a docking station.